


So yeah

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Parenting has many troubles and tribulations. Especially with this generation of kids. So open with everything regardless of if their parents need to know. Clark and Lex don't need the details but in Lex's case... he totally did that huh.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Kudos: 19





	So yeah

A slow rainy day it was when Clark finally got to catch up with Lex in the league. He had heard Lex arrive but the constant reports from everyone had prevented him from going to see Lex at the station. It was still a weird thing to get used to, the whole… Lex is on our team thing. Clark was still adjusting.

But not with resentment. He was actually excited because for so many years he had been telling people that there was good in Lex and now they could actually see it. He felt more than a little proud. He had tried so hard and now it was their teenage son that helped show people that there was good in Lex.

And Clark wasn’t upset about that at all. Maybe a little but he wouldn’t take it out on Kon-El. How could he when he saw how good those two were together? Clark was working on his own relationship with his son and he had to admit that after all of that work he had put in he was getting somewhere. Even if that somewhere was a smile and headshake from his son. Still counted, he smiled willingly at Clark.

But having Kon meant that Clark got to take a trip down memory lane in more ways that one. Kon was so much like them back in Smallville. So much like Clark. So much like Lex and at the same time sometimes Clark blinked at him wondering who the heck he really took after because Kon always surprised him.

The door to the lab slid open at Clark’s touch and he walked in to spot Lex right away. He mentally sighed when he saw the bottle by Lex’s sleeve. He couldn’t live anyone’s life for them but Lex always had a strong drinking habit. Enhanced human or not… he could take better care of himself even if he couldn’t get drunk anymore. Kon needed them both in his life.

Lex had a stack of data pads by his side as he read through them at almost inhuman speed. Three monitors hovered near him playing but Clark was certain that Lex was noting every update coming from them. He cleared his throat and green eyes flicked his way. Lex blinked before he turned everything off to look at him.

Even years away from Smallville, getting Lex’s undivided attention still made him shift and swallow a bit. Such a focused intense man and he had always given Clark a hundred of him. He still did and that was… he noticed the slight wince Lex did before he reached for the bottle. “Is… everything okay?” Clark frowned.

“Just trying to drown some unwanted.” Lex swallowed as he set the bottle back down. Clark eyed the lack of a glass as he took in Lex’s appearance. “Very unwanted thoughts and images thanks to our son. Some things I can happily do without and thinking about our son’s intimate adventures.” Lex shuddered and made a face before he eyed the bottle. “That I can do without. I don’t want to know anymore than he’s using protection these days.”

“Yeah.” Clark winced. “I don’t want to know anymore than- wait.” He paused. “What do you mean these days?” His mind flew back to the many female partners Kon had been with that lark knew for certain he had been sexual with. “Oh my god.” His mind whirled. “Oh my god!” He knew Lex liked to poke fun of his country boy heart but his entire chest was tight. “What the hell?”

“Exactly my own thoughts.” Lex winced as he reached under the table to bring out another bottle. “I’ve had a rather fast and loose love life myself.” Clark made a face at the downplay. He didn’t know half of what Lex did when he was a teenager. Hell, he only new part of what Lex used to do around him back in Smallville and putting it as fast and loose was putting it lightly. Victoria and Desire didn’t even scratch the surface. There had been the models of the week that Clark had gotten eyefulls of back when he didn’t look before he knocked and opened. There was a reason he stopped just showing up, there were things he just didn’t want to see. There were things he didn’t mind seeing and things- no teen farmboy didn’t need to be exposed to.

“Why.” Clark groaned. “You know what? That is so…” He didn’t even know what to say. “That’s so you.” He shook his head. “That’s all you. I never-“

“I married Lana.” Lex snorted. “She was talkative before and after the marriage Clark. Don’t pull that one with me.” Clark winced. “I thought so.” He shuddered once more. “I swear he does it on purpose. Some things a parent doesn’t need to know about their children and what sexual positions they just tried is one of them.”

“Ugh.” Clark groaned. “God why would he…” He knew that Lex and Kon were close but Jesus. “Well that’s your fault.” Lex’s slow blink made him hurry to clarify. “You’re so open with him! He thinks he can tell you anything and he obviously does.” He shuddered. “I’ll pass.”

“Learning my son enjoys the Amazon position is knowledge I can do without Clark.” Lex eyed the bottles before he reached under the desk for another. “And then the little brat wants to know if I’ve done it. Little brat. That part’s you.”

“The…what now?” Clark frowned. Lex blinked at him and they stared at each other. “Amazon? Like Diana?” He watched amusement grow in Lex’s eyes as he leaned on the desk and just stared at Clark. “Don’t make fun at me Lex and answer the question. The what?”

“Some things never change.” Lex’s grin spread slow before it covered his entire face. “Some things will never change.” He glanced at the nearest monitor before he tapped on his pad. Clark frowned about to say something before something extremely graphic popped up on the screen and he was left gaping. “I’ll assume you don’t know this either?” He laughed softly. “Farmboys never change huh.”

“Oh my god.” Clark whispered as he tried to take in the images. “This is- turn it off turn it off!” It clicked off as Lex laughed. “Ugh oh my god.”

“Hence the drinking.” Lex cheerfully supplied as he eyed the second bottle. “I never thought I’d be asked if I was open enough to try pegging and the Amazon position by my own son. Some things need- there are boundaries.” He shuddered. “I never wanted to know these things. If I found out trust me, I sought therapy afterwards.”

“It’s a new generation.” Clark winced. “And although we call him family and our son I get the feeling sometimes Kon thinks of us as family but he doesn’t take us that seriously. Not as parents anyway.”

“It’s a cross between brothers and fathers. Trust me. We had that conversation.” Lex shook his head. “Still that’s not something I’m discussing with a brat…especially my son.”

Clark shuddered before he paused. “So… have you tried it?” He pointed at the blank screen. “I’m not a brat…anymore. You’ve done it?” Because with Lex’s wild past. “Ever done those stuff?” He watched Lex give him a slow blink. “What?”

“Whether I have or haven’t.” Lex said slowly as he pulled the third bottle within easy reach. “That’s not your concern Clark. That’s my private business.”

Clark eyed Lex as the man finished the second bottle and mad it halfway through the third. “So you have.” He said slowly.

“Oh?” Lex chuckled. “Evidence? Clark.”

“Yeah…” Clark nodded as he watched Lex. “You have- you do.” Kon wasn’t something he was going to study now. Except that Clark was going to throw condoms at him the next time he saw them. “You still do that…those things.”

“It’s cute how an almost forty-year-old man can’t say the sexual acts he’s referring to.” Lex purred as he drained the bottle. “Still no one’s business what I do… but mine.” Lex chuckled. “But maybe.” He leaned on his desk and propped his chin up with his hands. “You should give it a try or something.” Those amused eyes made Clark huff and roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love thinking of Lex and Clark just suffering as old friends raising their kid lol


End file.
